Our Seasons
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: A year ago, Gojyo made a promise to Hakkai, that after they defeated Gyumaoh and got home, they would adopt children. But, Gojyo thought Hakkai would forget all about it. He didn't. [58, some 39]
1. How It Began

**Our Seasons.**

**Chapter 1:** How It Began 

**Gojyo's Point Of View**

**Summary:** A while back, Gojyo made a promise to Hakkai, that after they defeated Gyumaoh and got home, they would adopt two children. But, Gojyo thought Hakkai would forget all about it. He didn't forget. (58, some 39) 

**A/N:** Whoo! As an apology that I once again have to stop Anything But Ordinary, I came up with this fanfiction a while ago. **The first half is just dribble because this was supposed to be a one shot,** but it's fun dribble and I didn't have the heart to take it out. I hope you all like this fic. I'm not sure how long it'll be. Long enough is a good answer. 

" Gojyo? You in there?" Hakkai asked, knocking on the door of the bathroom connected to our room. He put his ear up to the door, hearing nothing but the water running. " Gojyo..." Hakkai sighed, opening the door. 

" Ha, I'm naked." I grinned, Hakkai flushed red and closed the door. 

" I really wish you'd warn me." Hakkai sighed. 

" It won't bite." I laughed. Hakkai chuckled. " You can come in if you want." 

" Sorry, I just feel awkward when you're standing in there naked and I'm fully clothed." He said, leaning against the door. 

" You know, you're free at any given point to take them off." I smiled, drying my hair with the towel. 

" Awww, don't tempt me." He whined teasingly. 

" Oh stop it." I said, wrapping the towel around my waist and pulling the door open, Hakkai tripped forward. " Sorry." I laughed. " Didn't know you were there." 

" Right, right." Hakkai nodded. " I made us some tea and I thought you'd want me to brush your hair." 

" How'd you know?" I tilted my head to the side. 

" Yesterday when you threw your poor innocent brush onto the floor and threw a fit that it was too long?" Hakkai said, perking an eyebrow. 

" I remember now." I said, putting on a pair of jeans. Hakkai sat on the bed, cleaning out the brush as he waited for me to finish getting half dressed. 

" Done?" He asked as I walked up to him and sat in between his legs on the floor. 

" If I wasn't done getting dressed, I wouldn't be sitting here sweetie." I smiled. 

" Don't be sarcastic." He said in a stern tone, nibbling on my ear. 

" Don't be seductive." I said back, smiling at him. 

" I'll try." He laughed, brushing the comb through my crimson mop. It was tangled everywhere, but Hakkai didn't mind. He loved my hair. I usually let him do whatever he wanted to with it. Like little braids when he was bored, or just for fun pigtails when I was in a girly mood, which was very rarely. 

" Hey, I was thinking of getting my ears pierced." I said, lighting a cigarette. 

" Really? Why?" 

" I dunno. I think I'd be hot with earrings." 

" Gojyo, need I say you are already handsome without holes in your ears." Hakkai said, starting to brush my bangs. 

" I know, but I was thinking just one, with like a sliver cross or something." 

" And you're hardly religious." Hakkai smiled. " Look at your relationship with Sanzo." 

" He's alright, he's just too uptight." 

" You only mean alright by the way he _looks_ aren't you?" Hakkai smiled, working out a knot in my hair. 

" Yeah. His personality is ugly." I laughed. " Ouch, that one hurt." 

" Sorry, just amazes me how you get these huge knots just from sleeping." 

" Well, we didn't _just_ sleep last night either." I smiled, grinding my cigarette out on the floor. 

" But I don't remember touching your hair." He sighed. " Nor tying it into knots." 

" Hakkai, half the things we do in bed, I don't even know how we physical do it, let along remember anything." I explained. 

" Don't get snippy, I was just saying." Hakkai sighed. 

" Sorry." I said quietly. " I love you." 

" I love you too." He smiled. " And I'm done." 

" Wow, already?" I asked, turning around to look at him. 

" No, just with that knot." He smiled disappointingly. 

" Argh. I am thinking about cutting it all off again." I growled. 

" But you hated it like that too." 

" Don't remind me, I just don't know what to do with it." 

" How about you just...tye it into a ponytail?" 

" That's how my hair breaks off." 

" What about how I did it the other day, how it's like half up in a ponytail and half down?" 

" Maybe I'll do that and get it layered. But I only like that style when we're going out, not when I am fighting demons for people think I am a woman." 

" Ha, people think I'm a girl too. Honestly, I thought Sanzo would be the one mistaken. But it's you and me...strange." 

" Cause we're pretty. The monk doesn't really have a female face like we do." 

" Plus we're not really straight." Hakkai added. 

" Nope. I swing that way." I said, making a motion with my hand. 

" Which way?" 

" That way." I pointed. 

" So straight people swing that way?" 

" I guess." 

" So if you're swinging on a real swing, you're bi?" 

" What?" 

" On swings, you swing back and forth, so it's like you're swinging straight and gay, which would make you bi." 

"..." I perked an eyebrow at him. 

" What?" He said defensively. 

" You can't be straight and gay. Straight plus gay doesn't equal bi." 

" So then right in the middle as your swinging, it would make you bi." He said, making the motion with his hand. 

" It's just a figure of speech babe." I sighed with a laugh. 

" And I wanted so badly to confuse you." 

" It kinda worked. Now my head hurts." 

" No, that's just me pulling on your hair." He smiled, taking my hair and tying it into a loose ponytail, some strands that didn't fit, flew in front of my face. 

" You're done?" I asked. 

" Yeah." He said, leaning on my back. " You're so warm." 

" We have a weird relationship don't we?" I asked. 

" A little. We're not overly romantic and we tease and flirt too much." 

" Thanks for pointing out the flaws in our relationship." I smiled, watching him as he got up and sat down inbetween my legs and leaned his back against my bare chest. I put my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. 

" They aren't flaws. I enjoy it." He smiled, interlacing our hands. " It just feels a bit childish." 

" I guess. It'll change. Soon it'll be like we're married." 

" Ha, who'd be the wife?" 

" Me." 

" Why you?" 

" Cause people wouldn't expect it. They'd expect you to be the wife, so we trade so we confuse people." I smiled, kissing his cheek. 

" I guess that works. But, we can't have kids." Hakkai noted as I lightly started to nibble at his neck. 

" So?" I whispered against his neck. 

He let out a little moan. " But I'd like to have kids some day koi." 

" We could always adopt, I mean, not now, but after this is all over." 

" You promise?" Hakkai smiled, looking at me, his eyes shining with excitement. 

" Yeah, I promise." I nodded, kissing him lightly on the lips. " That sealed it. It's up to you not to forget." 

" I won't." Hakkai smiled. And he didn't. 

**A/N:** How'd you like it? Yeah, lots of useless nothingness but hey, it was cute wasn't it!? I thought they were a tiny bit OOC, but the next chapter we get into the plot more. And once again. 

**Sorry about Anything But Ordinary!!** And I hope you all like this one better. 


	2. Coming Home

**Our Seasons.**

**Chapter 2:** Coming Home 

**Gojyo's Point Of View.**

**A/N:** Whoa, this story has gotten reviewed so fast! It's like I'm magical!! [squee] I drew pictures of the kids they adopt. Only two. They're really cute. I'm not going to tell you their names until we get around to adopting them. Awwww. I have a plot for the story as well, so this isn't just a blah, blah every day thing. There really is a plot behind all of this. Ummm, so here we go! 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

I got out of the jeep, almost stumbling out and tripping at how happy I was. I looked upon the dusty shack, my eyes widened in awe. It was amazing. I walked up to the door, forgetting about our bags in the jeep, smiled and rested my head on it. 

" We're home..." I whispered. 

" I know, it seems like forever." Hakkai smiled. " It looks so old..." 

" Come on! Let's go get our stuff!" I cheered, almost as happily as Goku did when the sound of 'food' hit his ears. I ran over to the trunk, and carried all the bags myself. Hakkai put the keys in the knob, twisted, and opened the door. A rush of dusty air hit us, and Hakkai let out a tiny sneeze. 

" Wow, I have alot of cleaning to do." Hakkai smiled. 

" Yeah, and we'll have to get a new bed...and a new fridge...a new everything." I said, putting our bags down. " Luckly, I knew we'd have to so Sanzo let us borrow the card to get our stuff before he returned it." 

" Whoa, he let _you_ use it?" Hakkai asked, a bit surprised. 

" Ha, I told him you wanted to but you told me to do it." I smiled. 

" How very sly of you Gojyo." Hakkai smiled at me. 

" Ha, I know." I laughed. 

" Oh, we're going to have to move things out of our two closets, they're about the size of small rooms." 

" Huh? Why?" 

" For the kids." Hakkai said, telling me as if I was stupid. 

" Kids?" I gasped. " Hakkai, are you...you know? But how?" 

" Ha!" Hakkai let out. " I'm not pregnant." 

" Then what are you?" I asked suspiciously. 

" I'm fine." Hakkai smiled ensuringly. " You don't remember?" 

" Obviously not." I said. 

" You said, a year ago, that if we returned from defeating Gyumaoh, we could start a family." He said, not turning to look at me. 

" Mmmm..." I said, thinking. " Oh! Wait, you were serious?" 

" Of course. You promised. You don't kid about promises." 

" But--I thought you meant like a plant kinda kid or something! Not like an actual kid." I said. 

" ...Gojyo..." Hakkai sighed, sitting down on the dusty bed. " I wasn't _kidding_ when I told you that. I just, wanted to move on to the next step in our life...together." 

" Alright, alright." I sighed. 

" Gojyo, this is a life changing decision, I don't want you to just throw it off with an alright. I want you to want this too." 

" Babe, listen." I smiled, putting my hand on his shoulder. " We _just_ got home after a tough battle. How about we wait a few days and let us settle in an get everything we need and then we'll talk about kids." 

" So you'll think about it?" He said, smiling. 

" Of course." 

" But remember, I want this for us, and I don't want them to come between us. I was this to be totally mutual." He explained sternly. 

" Okay." I nodded. " Now get up, let's go look for a queen sized bed for our room." I said, pulling him off the bed. 

" Wait, our room? I thought we usually slept in the living room." 

" You probably didn't notice, but since we'll be cleaning out the smaller rooms, there is a bigger room next to the bathroom full of useless shit. We could clean it out and make it our room." 

" After all this time, I never knew!" He gasped. 

" Heh, it's full of...nasty stuff and I didn't want you to go in there and see it." I grinned. 

" Oooh." He nodded. " So you want to go get some new furniture?" 

" Yeah, let's change our clothes though. I'm so sick of these stupid clothes. I'll probably never wear a blue vest again." I sighed, tearing off my headband. 

" And I'll never wear khakis again either." He said, putting on a pair of jeans and one of my old shirts. " Ahh, it feels great to wear something different. I don't even care how I look right now." 

" You look hot, you always do." I smiled, changing into a pair of jeans and a white tank top. " There. Come on, let's go." I smiled, waving the credit card above his face. 

" Stop that." Hakkai swatted my hand. 

" Owwie." I whined teasingly. 

" Shut up before I put something in that mouth of yours." 

" Ooh, getting kinky on me." 

" I'll be on you if you don't walk out the door." Hakkai smiled, gently pushing me out the door. 

" Aww, now I don't even want to go anywhere." I grinned, lacing our fingers together. 

" Too bad." Hakkai said, leaning his head on my shoulder. " You think we should get a bunk bed for the kids or should we give them separate rooms?" 

" Hakkai, I told you I'd think about it." I sighed. 

" I know. Sorry." He sighed, but smiled. 

" If not now, we'll end up starting a family soon." I reassured him, patting him on the back. 

" I think I want a boy and a girl." Hakkai continued. 

" I am gonna sock you babe." I growled. 

" Try me." He teased. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][] 

**A/N:** Sucky and short chapter. The NEXT one, we get into the plot. I also got a spur-of-the-moment idea. So this story is going to be a BIT longer then it was supposed to be. 


	3. Finding The Future

**Our Seasons.**

**Chapter 3:** Finding The Future 

**Gojyo's Point Of View.**

**A/N:**Third Chapter! Whoo, keep reviewing! 

==== 

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and took a deep breath in. Hakkai and I had just bought the new furniture for our house and I was moving boxes in and out of the living room to Hakkai for him to go through and see what we needed from our two smaller rooms and our own soon-to-be bedroom. It was a hot summer day, I tried to wear as little as possible, but with Sanzo and Goku over helping us, I couldn't do that _and_ keep up my facade personality. I sat in front of Hakkai between his legs to cool off for a second. 

" Aw, you're already all worked out?" Hakkai smiled, fanning off my neck with his hand. He gently took off my bandana and kissed my forehead, dispite the sweat. 

" Shut up, you just get to sit here and go through my stuff." I smiled, pinching his thigh playfully. 

" And look how many phone numbers I found, I'm on a count of 34." Hakkai grinned, flashing the pile of strips of forgotten paper in front of me. 

" Wow, that many?" I said, looking at the one on top. 

" I expected more from the playboy." Hakkai teased. 

" You're feeling awfully frisky this morning. Are you _trying_ to making me pounce you and do you on the floor in broad daylight with Sanzo and Goku here?" 

" Not only are you a playboy, but a mindreader at that." Hakkai said, running his hand through my hair. " Ah, I love your hair." He sighed peacefully. 

" Since you thinned it out, it hasn't been much of a problem anymore." I noted, catching Hakkai's hand with mine, bringing it to my lips and kissing his palm. 

" Hey Hakkai, get your pet over here so he can do some work! We came here to help, not do it for him!" Goku yelled. 

" What do you need Hakuryuu for?" I said sarcastically. 

" Did I say pet? I meant idiotic kappa." Goku said, sticking out his tongue. I stood up to chase the monkey, but forgot all about it when I realized Hakkai still hadn't let go of my hand. 

" Hakkai?" I asked. Hakkai shook his head. 

" Sorry, I must have phased out." He smiled, letting go of my hand. " It's the heat." 

" Want me to get you some water?" I offered. 

" No, I have to go shopping anyway." Hakkai said, standing up out of his chair. 

" Don't forget babe, we need beer." I said, hugging him tightly before he left. " I love you." 

" Beer and _then_ 'I Love You'?" Hakkai teased, taking a bit of money out of our savings jar. 

" I love you, buy me beer." I growled. 

" Ha, I will. I love you too." Hakkai said, leaving the house. I sighed. Even a trip to the store was hard on me. I just, liked having Hakkai near me all the time. I would be hopeless without him. 

" Okay, I got some more dish soap...more towels...Gojyo's shampoo and two packs of cigarettes..." Hakkai sighed, checking off the things he named while walking through the town. " I'd better get more groceries now..." He smiled, heading into one of the stores. He stopped as he heard a small whine the second he walked in the store. " Hmm?" 

He stepped back two steps, walked forward two and heard the same whine. " What was that?" Hakkai said, turning his head to left and then to the right. Once again, he stepped back two, forward two and yet another whine. 

" Okay, this is getting strange..." Hakkai scratched his head. He heard the whine again, but he didn't take a step that time. " Over here?" He said, stepping over into a nearby alley. There was a medium sized box next to some trash. The whine came again. Hakkai confirmed it. It was definately in that box. He stepped to the box and tapped the top. A tap came back from the inside. " This is strange." Hakkai nodded. He gently opened the box, a bit of fear in his posture, but none-the-less opened the box and two pairs of crimson eyes blinked at him. 

" My god..." Hakkai gasped. 

_Meanwhile, back over here..._

" Gojyo, where'd Hakkai go?" Goku asked, sitting down in a chair in Hakkai and I's new bedroom. 

" He went out to get us some beer half an hour ago...usually he'd be back by now..." I sighed, fanning myself off. 

" Well, knowing Hakkai, he probably got all the shopping you two needed done." Sanzo explained, drinking some cooled water instead of his usual beer because of the lack-there-of. 

" At least Hakkai shops. Which one of you two is the wife?" I snapped. Goku and Sanzo both gave me death glares and pink faces and I grinned. But as always, Sanzo came up with a come back. 

" Why go shopping when monk survants wait on you hand and foot?" Sanzo sneered, putting his hand on Goku's shoulder. 

" Oh, did I tell you guys?" I asked. 

" Tell us what?" Goku asked, leaning in. 

" Hakkai wants to adopt kids." I said. 

" Really? I don't see either one of you as much of a father figure." Goku said honestly. 

" I didn't picture you two would be going out either." I smiled. " But, I think I'd make a good daddy." 

" So you're gonna agree?" Sanzo asked, somewhat interested. 

" Probably. I think it'd be good for us, I mean, we're almost half of fifty. Might as well go to the next stage in life." I explained, putting a cigarette between my lips. 

" That's a nice way to put it." Goku smiled. 

" So, you guys gonna adopt or something or no kids for the monk and monkey?" 

" Uhhh..." Goku dragged on, looking up at Sanzo. " Who knows?" Goku smiled at Sanzo. 

Sanzo sighed, almost filled with satisfaction and looked at me. " I think we'd better go home now. Come on Goku." 

" Oh, alright." Goku nodded. " It was fun Gojyo. If you guys need anymore help getting your new stuff in, come get us." He waved, following Sanzo out of the house. 

" See ya." I said. Those two were definately happier then I've ever seen them in my life. I never thought about how much one person could impact somebody's life. But I guess I can't say much about that, Hakkai's impacted mine, Sanzo's impacted Goku's. I started worrying about Hakkai, he had been gone for almost an hour and half. But I couldn't worry, if I worried, Hakkai would feel bad that I baby him. I always do, and when I find him, there is nothing wrong. But, I was worried, especally worried this time, so I put on my jacket and was about to head out the door. I turned the knob and I felt somebody turn it at the exact same time. We both pulled opposite directions, getting us nowhere so I pulled harder and lunged Hakkai in. 

" Ah! Gojyo...what were you doing?" Hakkai laughed. 

" I was about to go looking for you. Our bed is done, wanna break it in a little?" I grinned, nibbling on his ear lobe. 

" I'd love to, really, but I have something to tell you first." Hakkai said as I inched down to his neck. 

" Hmm?" I asked. 

" I know you said you wanted to think about it before we started a family, but I think this would be great. You'll like it." 

" What?" I said suspiciously. 

" Hmmm, I don't know if I should tell you yet. Wait three days." Hakkai explained, taking my hand. 

" Argh, I hate it when you do that. You act so mysterious." I growled against his collarbone as he ran his hand through my hair. 

" I thought you liked that." Hakkai smiled softly. " You smell so sweaty Gojyo..." He laughed. 

" No, really. You're gonna be sweaty too in a second." I grinned, kissing him softly on the lips and sliding my tongue in between his teeth. He let out a little moan, I love that noise he makes. I backed him up against the kitchen wall, clamping his wrists above his head. 

" Gojyo--" Hakkai whispered. 

" In three days, you'd better tell me what you were going to, or else." 

" Or else what?" He grinned. 

" You'll be like this, only with a rope tied around your wrists and I'll have a leather belt in my hand." I grinned. 

" I guess I won't just tell you then. You're tempting me." He smiled, perking an eyebrow. 

" Oh am I?" I whispered. And how did I know, that would be the best night we'd have in quite a while? I don't quite know. I could sense something from Hakkai, some sort of happiness in him. I couldn't wait until he told me what he was hiding. 

==== 

**A/N:** NOW we're getting into the plot. Okay, so the chapters from now on will be about this long, long enough right? The next few chapters we'll be getting more and more into the story and then I'll be doing a flash forward. I won't tell you what for yet or how far of a flash foward...but yeah. 


	4. Crimson Children

**Our Seasons.**

**Chapter 4:** Crimson Children 

**Gojyo's Point Of View.**

**A/N:** Okay! Keep reviewing...I don't really have much to say... 

==== 

The past three days have been weird. I had been reading every now and then so I keep my mind off whatever Hakkai is going to tell me. But I'd walk around the house and notice Hakkai was way happier then usual about something. It made me suspicious but I don't really want to hassle him into telling me whatever he's keeping from me. It's the third day now, so I am a little restless, rolling around on our new bed, often jumping on it, doing little flips. 

" Gojyo...it's a bed not a toy..." Hakkai sighed, sliding onto the bed next to me. 

" Or is it?" I smiled, sitting down next to him. 

Hakkai perked an eyebrow and looked at me for a while until he got the hidden message. " Oh, well, I guess that is a bit true, but it's new, don't bounce on it." 

" But _mom_," Hakkai glared at me. " I mean, baby, I'm so bored. It's the third day, tell me now." I said, eyeing Hakkai. Hakkai sighed, closed his eyes and leaned on me. 

" Right now?" He asked, taking my hand. 

" Yeah." I said. 

" This second?" He dragged on, smiling at me. 

" Hakkai..." I growled, biting his ear. 

" Ow! I'm just kidding!" Hakkai laughed anyway, pushing me away lightly. " You didn't have to bite me." 

" Of course I did, you wouldn't tell me." I growled, squeezing his hip, making him jump. " Remember, I know all the spots to make you tell me." I grinned, sitting on his waist. " Like here..." I said, reaching down to his feet. " You want me to? I mean, I could just as easily--" 

" Ah!" Hakkai yelped. " Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Just don't..." Hakkai sighed. " I'll tell you." 

" I'm listening..." I grinned, laying next to him, still holding his hand. 

" Yesterday, you know how I was gone so long?" 

" Yeah." I nodded. 

" I heard whining noises coming from a box in an alley so I checked in it and I found a two year old girl and a newborn boy inside the box. So I took them to the orphanage and they said if nobody claims them in a week, we can adopt them." Hakkai smiled at me tenderly. 

" Why'd you wait to tell me?" I asked. 

" So if anybody claimed them I wouldn't have to tell you about them. I figured I'd wait until they were for sure going to be ours." He explained, the same smile still on his face. 

" That's cool." I started off. "So...what do these kids look like?" I said, still acting like I wasn't going to give in. 

" They look like you." He said, tightening the grip on my hand. 

" They're half breeds?" I asked, not really surprised at the fact they'd be a abandoned. 

" Yes. I wanted them more then anything, so the kids we'd adopt would look like us so they'd be like our own. I also wanted to make you happy, so I figured adopting the boy and girl together would be good as well." Hakkai explained. 

" You really wanna do this?" I asked for the final time. 

" We don't have to, Gojyo, we don't have to do this at all. My love for you is all I need and I don't want anything to come between us, and if the kids would come between us, I would rather live together with you for the rest of my existance." Hakkai explained, his voice never changing. 

" I do want them, I've decided that already, I just wanted to see if you still want them." I smiled. 

" Of course I do!" Hakkai said, more excitedly. " Do you want to go down there and see them? I swear, they look just like you, the girl too. The people there don't really want them there because of their race, so who knows, maybe we can take them today!" Hakkai rambled on. I could see how excited he was about this. I knew it was because he got to have them with me, more then anything. 

" Well, what are we doing sitting here?" I asked, stepping off the bed. I took Hakkai's other hand and pulled him off the bed. " Let's go see them." 

" Oh, we still need to come up with names for them...don't we?" Hakkai said. " I wanted to give the girl something short..." 

" Hakkai, slow down..." I laughed. " Geez, I haven't even seen them yet." I said, closing the door behind us as we left out to the orphanage. Hakkai was a non-stop chatterbox until we got there. It was cute, seeing as how I've never seen Hakkai so excited about something since our first date together. We reached the orphanage quite quickly, mostly because Hakkai was practically speed walking. 

" Here we are." Hakkai smiled, as we came upon a large, wooden building. Hakkai pushed opened the door and I followed, keeping the door open for him. We walked up to the desk at the front. 

" Good afternoon, I'm Cho Hakkai, I brought in the half-breed boy and girl about four days ago." Hakkai smiled at the lady behind the desk. 

" Oh yes, I remember you." She said rather boringly. " You want to see them?" 

" I would, if that's okay." Hakkai nodded. 

" Sign your name here." She said, handing him a clipboard. " Just so we can keep track of visitors." 

" Alright..." Hakkai said, quickly, but neatly writing his name in one of the rectangles on the paper. Hakkai reached to hand it back to the lady. 

" He needs to sign it too." She explained. Hakkai blinked and handed it to me. I put my name down and noticed Hakkai put 'Sha' for his last name. I felt my heart drop. 

" Hakkai?" I asked. 

" Hmmm?" He responded. 

" You put my last name down for yours." I said, handing the lady the clipboard. 

" Yeah, is that a problem?" 

" No, no problem at all." I nodded. 

" Are you two going to adopt them?" She asked. 

" If nobody claims them by tomorrow." Hakkai explained. 

" It doesn't look like anybody is going to...nobody really likes half breeds." She said, looking at me. " So I can check with the owner and see if you guys can take them home today." She offered, standing up out of her seat. 

" Is that alright with you Gojyo?" Hakkai said, turning around to me. 

" Yeah, that's fine." I nodded, taking Hakkai's hand. 

" Okay, I'll take you to their room." She stood up out of her chair and lead us up a flight of stairs and into a room two doors down from the end of the hallway. She opened the door and there was a woman sitting in a chair, feeding a small bundle with a bottle and a little crimson haired girl in the corner, a doll in her lap. The girl looked no more then three, big crimson eyes, tanish skin and a scar on her arm. She looked at me and seemed to smile. 

" Yumi, these people are here to see the two." The girl from the front desk said to the woman in the chair. 

" Oh, that's great. You two are the first people to see these two since you brought them over." Yumi smiled, putting the bundle in the crib. 

" Really?" Hakkai asked, as if he was a bit surprised. 

" Yes, I hope you do adopt them. They're really great kids." Yumi said, looking at me. What was with everybody, looking at me! 

" We are planning to." Hakkai said. 

" I'll leave you alone with them. See how you get along." Yumi said, leaving the room with the woman behind the desk and closing the door behind them. I looked down at the two-year-old and knelt down. She was still looking at me. 

" Hey." I said, poking her cheek. 

" Mm." She whined, grabbing my finger. 

" Gimme that back." I said, pulling. 

" No." She said. 

" Whoa, she can talk." I said, still pulling my finger. 

" She must be an early talker." Hakkai said, looking into the crib. 

" Gimme my finger back." I growled. 

" No." She said, shaking her head. 

" Your new nickname is Punkass." I exclaimed. " Cause that's what you are." 

" No." She said, a frown on her face. 

" Yes." 

" No." 

" Yes." 

" Nuh Uh." She said, hitting me with her doll and laughing. 

" Ow! That hurt. Punkass." I said, poking her cheek with my free hand. 

" No!" She whined, hitting me again. 

" Stop it!" 

" NO!" She laughed. 

" Goodness Gojyo!" Hakkai said, picking up the boy in his arms. 

" She hit me twice!" I said. " But she is cute...just a punk ass." 

" Yes." She smiled. 

" If you just want one, it's fine." Hakkai said, sitting in the same chair Yumi did with the small infant boy in his arms. 

" Nah, we'll take both." I said, standing up. I felt a tug on my pant leg, the girl was holding onto it. " Hey. Lemme go." 

" No." 

" We gonna start that again?" I growled. " I'm naming her Emi." 

" Sha Emi? That's cute." Hakkai smiled. " But why Emi?" 

" It's the name of my first pet. It was a cat. A real punk ass." I said with a smile. " She just kinda reminded me of her, so she name is now Emi." 

" I don't mind. But that means I get to name the boy." Hakkai said. I picked up Emi, who went from being in my arms, to my shoulders. I leaned in and looked at the sleeping crimson haired infant in his arms. 

" He's cute too. What are you gonna name him?" I asked, my hair being pulled on by Emi. 

" I think I like the name Hijo." Hakkai smiled. 

" Whoa, where'd that come from?" I said, a bit of irritation in my tone from Emi pulling at my hair. 

" I don't know honestly, but I like it." Hakkai said, smiling at me. 

" You're right. I do too." I smiled back. " I just wish this little one over here would stop it!" I yelled as she pulled harder. 

" No." She said simply. 

" Yes." 

" No." 

" I believe this is going to be quite the adventure in itself..." Hakkai sighed. 

==== 

**A/N:** Keep Reading!!! This chapter was long...whoaaaa... 


	5. Four Years, Too Fast

**Our Seasons.**

**Chapter 5:** Four Years, Too Fast 

**Gojyo's Point Of View.**

**A/N:** I flash forwarded four years so we can start getting into the main part of the story. This is where the fun for me, and for you begin! 

Another bright morning, the sun shining in my eyes through the small window on the right side of our room. I opened my eyes slowly, but shut them tight again, it was a bit too bright. I moved my arm around to feel if Hakkai was next to me. He must have gotten up already. I sighed and rolled over and out of bed. I scratched my head and put on a pair of jeans and a white sleeveless shirt, I could tell it was going to be one of those hot spring days. The sounds of cicadas in the trees annoyed me. I opened the door to our bedroom and looked at the dining table, clean, and no smell of breakfast yet. I smelled soap and wet clothes outside. On my way to the door I grabbed my brush and idly brushed my hair though and walked outside. 

" Gojyo, you're awake." Hakkai smiled, clipping a pink tank top up onto the laundry strings. 

" Barely..." I muttered, walking over to Hakkai and kissing him on the cheek. 

" Daddy!" A familiar voice rang, running over and practically tackling my leg. " Daddy taught me how to clean laundry this morning. It was fun. Hijo can't do it yet because he's too little, but I let him anyway and we ripped one of your shirts..." She said, her voice lowering as she dragged on her sentence. 

" Emi! I told you not to let Hijo clean the shirts..." Hakkai sighed. 

" I'm sorry." She said, grinding the bottom of her plastic sandals into the ground. 

" It's okay Punkass." I grinned, running my hand through her hair. 

" Hijo, you're soaking wet..." Hakkai sighed again, picking up the dripping boy out of the basin of soapy water. " Last time I ever let you clean clothes." 

" Sorry." He whimpered on the verge of tears. 

" It's okay." Hakkai smiled. 

" Hijo! You're not supposed to cry! Boys don't cry!" Emi shouted. Hijo nodded at his older sister. 

" It's okay Emi, boys can cry." I said, following Hakkai and Hijo into the house, Emi close behind. 

" Nuh uh, they can't." She shook her head stubbornly. 

" I've cried before, so has daddy and Sanzo and Goku." I said, pausing. " Well, not Sanzo." 

" No way! You've cried before daddy?" She asked in shock. 

" Of course I have." I nodded, sitting at the kitchen table. 

" When?" She asked, a bit on attitude in her tone. 

" We both cried when we found out we were in love with each other." Hakkai broke in, setting a now dry Hijo onto my lap. 

" Really? Why would you cry about something like that?" 

" I don't know! Stop asking questions." I said. " I have a headache now Emi, thanks." 

" No problem." She grinned, running into the kitchen after Hakkai. " Are Sanzo and Goku and Hana coming over today? I wanna play with Hana." 

I laughed. Hakkai looked at me. " Gojyo? What's so funny?" 

" Nothing honey, just the fact those two actually had a kid too." I snickered. 

" It's not that funny, Goku says Sanzo is having troubles getting used to Hana. The monks don't like her much either." 

" How come? She's only, what, a year younger then Hijo." I asked. 

" That means, obviously the title of Sanzo priest goes to her." Hakkai noted. I nodded. 

" Hana Sanzo, that sounds funky." I laughed. 

" It does." Emi added with a giggle. 

" Here Emi, get your cereal." Hakkai said, handing a bowl to Emi. 

" Why can't you do it?" She whined. 

" Because you're a big girl and you can do it yourself." 

" But daddy--" 

" Don't argue Emi. I'll have to whoop you." I interrupted. Emi frowned, not wanting to get spanked, so she quietly poured her cereal. 

" Gojyo, you want to get Hijo's cereal?" 

" Yeah babe." 

" How come you get Hijo's cereal!?" Emi yelled. 

" Emi! Sit down and eat." I ordered sternly. She frowned again but did as she was told. 

" You never answered my question. Are they coming over?" She asked, spooning cereal into her mouth as I sat back down and slid Hijo his cereal bowl. 

" Thank you daddy." Hijo said. 

" Don't get snippy Emi." Gojyo growled. 

" Sorry." Emi sighed. 

" I don't believe so, if I see them I'll tell Goku you wanted them to stop by." Hakkai smiled, handing me a plate of toaster-warmed waffles and sitting down next to me with nothing more then a mug of coffee. " I'm sure they'd be more then happy to." 

" Is that all you're eating babe?" I asked, licking some syrup off my index finger. 

" Nope." He said, taking my fork and sealing a piece of my waffle. 

" Ha! Daddy kidnapped your waffle." Emi giggled. 

" I took it, not kidnapped it." Hakkai responded. 

" I know!" Emi shouted. 

" God! Don't yell Emi! I have a headache..." I hissed. " Go play outside or something." 

" Ah! Hijo, come play with me." Emi urged, shaking her little brother by the arm. 

" But I don't wanna." He said, clinging to Hakkai's arm. " I wanna take a nap." 

" You're such a baby Hijo!" Emi yelled again. 

" Argh! Outside, Emi! Or go to your room." I said, rubbing my temples. " Whatever, just leave me alone." I whined. Emi huffed and stormed to her room. 

" She might be getting spoiled Gojyo..." Hakkai sighed, sipping his coffee. 

" No, really Hakkai?" I said sarcastically. 

" Touchy, touchy. You want some medicine?" Hakkai asked, as if this happened all the time, which it did. 

" Touchy, touchy." Hoji mimicked, smiling at Hakkai happily. 

I sighed. " So maybe if Sanzo and Goku come over, that would calm Emi down." 

" Calm Emi down." Hijo mimicked. 

" Honey, stop it." Hakkai notied, patting Hijo on the back. 

" Stop it." He said again. 

" I'm serious." Hakkai said, the look on his face didn't prove it, but the tone of his voice had another story. 

" Serious." Hijo giggled. 

Next thing you knew, both of the kids were in their separate rooms, pouting about whatever. This was life now, this was ordinary. 

**A/N:** Well, this story isn't doing as good as I had hoped...;; Oh well. 


End file.
